las sorpresas de la vida Capítulo 1: Es Tan Perfecto!
by Kisha'Cullen
Summary: Bella vive con su Padre Charlie en Londres, el es un hombre con poca actividad familiar, para el es trabajo & más trabajo por lo que la protagonista pasa la mayoría del tiempo sola. Las cosas cambian cuando a su instituto se integran tres hermanos: Alice, Emmett & Edward que harán que las cosas cambien, ¿Podrá Bella superar sus problemas? Eso lo veremos...


Bella Pov

Era de madrugada cuando me despert de un salto, demasiado asustada a mi parecer... estaba llorando y en mi frente ten a unas cuantas gotas de sudor. Hab a tenido una horrenda pesadilla, esas im genes, esas malditas im genes que a n daban vueltas en mi cabeza.

Recordaba con lujo & detalle las palabras que dijo Ren e antes de abandonarnos a mi & a mi padre.

"No necesito una familia, No necesito un hombre que me tenga amarrada como si fuera un animal, no necesito a una hija, los hijos solo traen problemas, gastos & mas gastos" Mi madre, en ese instante estaba furiosa, mi padre desesperado intentaba detenerla.

"Ren e, no hagas una locura, tienes una hija a quien cuidar, yo ya conseguir trabajo, es solo cuesti n de tiempo, por favor no nos dejes, saldr mos adelante juntos". Mi madre negaba con la cabeza a todas las opci nes que le daba Charile & yo viendo toda la discusi n pero claro! ninguno de los dos se hab a percatado de mi precencia, en ese instante te os.

"T nunca podr s hacer nada Charile eres un maldito est pido aburrido, un hombre sin vida...crees que siendo como eres a n as seguir a t lado? Olv dalo". Mi madre se march , yo era peque a pero a n as ten a muy claro los significados de muchas palabras que diferentes ni os de la edad que ten a en ese entonces no las entender an muy bien & al ver discut r as a mi madre con Charlie & que ella se marchara pens de inmediato que esa era la ltima vez que la ver a. Mi madre ten a problemas con el alcohol, Charlie trabajaba para mantenernos pero mi madre le robaba el dinero para satisfacer sus necesidades como alcoh lica, mi padre perdi su empleo & ah fue cuando los serios problemas comenzaron porque mi madre ya no ten a como comprar alcohol y cada d a se desesperaba, era cap z de cualquier cosa por conseguir aunque sea una gota de este pero el problema era que una gota no le bastaba si no que que & cada vez m s. Mi padre la dejaba al cuidado mio cuando sal a a buscar trabajo & mi madre se aburr a de tener que estar haciendose cargo de una "Muchacha Malcriada" asi es como me llamaba, y esa fue la raz n por la que nos dejo.

Sacud la cabeza en intento de sacar esos pensamientos & esas horrendas im genes de mi mente & poder pensar otra cosa, ten a 17 a os pero a n as aveces de una manera desprevenida esas im genes inundaban mi mente como quien no quiere la cosa & eso, no me gustaba para nada.

me levant de mi cama ya un poco m s tranquila & me dirig al ba o de mi hab taci n, me mire en el espejo & vaya! mi aspecto era horrible, me moje la cara y luego comenz a divulgar por mi cuarto sin saber que hacer, el sue o se me hab a quitado & ma ana era s bado as que no ten a clases en el instituto. Abr la cortina de mi ventana y comenz a mirar hacia afuera, mir el jard n, las flores que hab an en el & pues luego ya me aburr de modo que no me qued m s que irme a la cama & dormir.

Me despert de mal humor, no hab a tenido una buena noche con esas horribles pesadillas, siempre me pillban desprevenida & eso no era de mi agrado. Me levant & de inmediato me fui al ba o a darme una relagante ducha, luego de eso me puse unos pantalones totalmente gastados, que siempre los usaba en casa & una polera notoriamente ancha, me cepille el cabello & los dientes, luego de eso ordene mi cuarto, una vez que ya todo estaba limpio & brillante baje a encontrarme con mi triste y aburrida vida, pero no era m s que mi realidad.

"Buenos Dias Pap " Me limit a decirle a Charlie que se encontraba sentado en el sillon leyendo el peri dico.  
"Hola Bella" me contest Charlie sin prestarme mucha atenci n con sus ojos puestos a n en el peri dico.

el D a fue aburrido, no hice m s que dedicarme a mis deberes del insituto & ver una pel cula, es como si viviera sola en esa casa, era tan enorme... y mi padre los fin de semana siempre iba a jugar cartas con su amigo Billy. Nuestra situaci n econ mica era buena pero a n as mi vida era triste, pasaba la mayoria del tiempo en mi cuarto sola y mi Charlie trabajaba desde muy temprano hasta cuando ya era noche & por los fin de semana nunca se encontraba en casa. de alguna u otra manera lo entend a, yo ya era una adolecente y l no sab a como comportarse a mi lado.

Por la noche ped pizza para cenar, mi padre hab a contratado a una nana d as a tras que no me agradaba mucho, era una persona totalmente amargada as que antes de preferir molestarla, dejar a que ella solo le cocinara a mi pap , despu s de todo yo me cocinaba solita. Estaba cenando Pizza en la mesa del comedor de mi enorme casa totalmente solitaria, Charlie me hab a marcado para decirme que cenar a en la casa de su amigo Billy , al final de pensar bastante rato que hacer me estir en el sofa y encend el televisor para ver una pel cula. sent que alguien me zamarreaba en un intento de despertarme.

"Bella, ve a dormir a tu cuarto, ya es tarde" Era Charlie, probablemente me hab a quedado dormida en el sof , me levante como puede & Charle me gui hasta mi cuarto, all me recoste sobre la cama y no supe nada hasta el otro d a.

El D a domigo, lo mismo, muchas cosas que hacer me acost temprano, al otro d a deb a ir al instituto.

Despert sin muchos nimos, me di una ducha & me vest con unos pantalones color azul y una blusa sencilla de color caf , coj mi bolso & baj a tomar desayuno, mi Padre ya se hab a ido a su trabajo, ten a una empresa de autom viles con su amigo Billy.

Iba bajando las escaleras cuando vi a la amargada nana, la ignor y me dirig a la cocina.

"Que no saludas? vaya..Pero que mal educada eres" Sent esa fastidiosa voz & claro! ella era la idiota que me estaba hablando.  
"Hola" me dign a decirle mientras echaba jugo de naranja a un vaso. "Que tal te va el d a ni a" me dijo ella. quede sorprendida por su amabilidad as que decid contestarle de la misma forma.  
"Muy bien, gracias" coj unas galletas, rapidamente y me tome el jugo de naranja.

Sal disparada en mi auto cuando vi la hora, estaba atrasada. mi auto era un volkswagen beetle muy moderno, de color azul era mi "Beb " as le dec a yo.

Luego de quince minutos llegu al instituto, me encontr con Mike como siempre ven a con un nuevo chisme.

"Bella! Hasta que apareces! a que no adivinas! los Cullen han llegado!" Su tono de voz se encontraba agitado y yo lo qued mirando sin entender mucho.

"Quienes han llegados? Oh espera..de qu hablas Mike?" Lo mire confundida y levant una ceja.

"Los Cullen, recuerdas? La familia del doctor Carlisle, digo..Sus hijos, ya han llegado al instituto" Mike me estaba hablando como si fuera una tragedia.

"Oh..Genial, eso que tiene de malo que me hablas con ese tono?" Mike me qued mirando y respondi .

"Um..Oh! nada, supongo" sonri .

"Ok, ahora si me disculpas me voy a mi clase de literatura" no s porque me dio la impresi n de que Mike me quer a decir algo m s pero dej de pensar en eso & entre al sal n. el se or William era el maestro de literatura, era un hombre aburrido, pero as & todo amaba ese tema y sab a todo sobre literatura, me iba muy bien.

me sent en mi banco & mientras sacaba mis libros y cuadernos vi entrar a tres personas totalmentes desconocidas al sal n.

"Buenos D as" Habl una dulce y aguda voz "Es aqu la clase de literatura con el se or William?" la que hablaba era una peque a & esbelta, ten a la nariz muy respingada y el cabello notablemente corto, su piel era p lida al igual que la de los dos chicos que la acompa aban.

"Si claro" Hablo el maestro mientra sonreia.

"Somos nuevos, los cullen" Habl el chico que era enorme y ten a el aspecto de un oso.

"Oh Vaya...Claro! precentence! queridos alumnos" El maestro sonri a los tres.

La peque a con mucha personalidad habl de las primeras.

"Bueno, Mi nombre es Alice Cullen, Tengo 17 a os y nos mudamos a londres hace una semana" Alice sonri a todos y dio un paso a tras para que sus hermanos prosiguieran present ndose.

El siguiente en Hablar fue el que ten a aspecto de oso.

"Mi Nombre es Emmett Cullen, Tengo 17 a os obviamente y como ya saben mi padre es el Doctor Carlisle Cullen" habl con un tono burl n y luego dio un paso a tras para que hablara el ltimo chico que quedaba, no me hab a fijado lo guapo que era.. Vaya! Sus ojos de color verde esmerarda su pelo ten a un aspecto rebelde y de color broncineo, ven a vestido con unos pantalones color azul al igual que los mios!...Vaya Bella tranquil zate un poco me dije a mi misma.y esa polera...de color azul un poco m s claro que sus pantalones & encima una chaqueta de color negra.

"Mi nombre es Edward, Edward Cullen, al igual que mis hermanos tengo 17 a os y como todos saben mi padre es Carlisle Cullen & mi madre Esme Cullen" Habl con una voz aterciopelada que me encant , vaya! pero que Guapo y perfecto era ese Chico.

"Bueno queridos alumnos, decignar los lugares donde se sentaran estos tres hermanos" Habl el se or William con una voz m s grave de lo normal.

"Alice..." Prosigui ... "T & t hermano Emmett se sentaran juntos en aquel puesto vaci de all a a tras" dijo apuntando el vaci puesto.

" y T Edward...Te sentar s con Bella, Bella Swan" Dijo apuntandome.

Estaba tan sorprendida que no alcanz a morderme la lengua para que aquellas palabras no salieran de mi boca.

"Conmigo?!" Dije con un tono fuerte que todo el sal n de clases volte a mirarme.

"Alg n problema?" Reproch el maestro William un tanto enfadado, sin saber que hacer me sonroje intensamente.

"Oh, Yo...esto..No Claro! Oh, disculpe Maestro William, no quise decir eso" me disculp mientras Edward se dirig a en direcci n a mi mesa que ahora ser a de l tambi n.

El Profesor di comienzo a la clase & ah fue cuando el chico de ojos esmeraldas me habl .

"Parece que no te agrado mucho la idea al ver que soy yo t nuvo compa ero de banco" me miro sonriendo.

"No..! no es as solo que estaba...Sorprendida" Me sonroj y trate de desviar la mirada.

"Sorprendida, por qu ?" Segu a con su sonrisa en la cara.

"Oh..! no..solo olvidalo" intente sonre r mientras estaba roja como un tom te a n.

"Ok" habl el guapo mientras tomaba apuntes de lo que dec a el Maestro William.

Pero que d a aquello, en la hora de el almuerzo todas las chicas andaban locas por Edward Cullen, pero no era de esperar...con semejante ojos, semejante todo...era tan... Bella, Bella, Bella Bella, Para! me dije a mi misma & controla tus pensamientos de una vez!.

Me sent en una mesa & sin saber que hacer iba a ir por un refresco cuando la aguda y dulce voz me habl .

"Hola" Me di vuelta para ver quien me hablaba y ah estaba Alice Cullen con su sonr sa perfecta.

"Um..Hola..Alice" Sonre de la misma manera.

"que haces Bella" me hablo con una voz pausada y demasiado rara que hizo que las dos rieramos.

"Esto..yo iba por una Bebida, quieres acompa arme" sus ojos brillaron entuciasmados.

"Yo? Acompa arte? Cielos! claro!..Creo que ya tengo una amiga" Me sonri muy a gusto mientras me jal del brazo para ir por las bebidas.

Las siguientes clases las pas muy bien aunque Edward & yo no cruzamos palabra alguna, en la clase de ciencias el maestro Molina nos mand un proyecto en parejas, Alice quiso ser conmigo y quedamos de acuerdo que hoy mismo ir amos a mi casa a comenzar nuestro deber.

Cuando llev ba en mi coche a Alice, esta iba bailando alocadamente una canci n que se escuchaba en la radio.

Don't call my name Don't call my name, Alejandro I'm not your babe I'm not your babe, Fernando

Don't wanna kiss Don't wanna touch Just smoke one cigarette more Don't call my name Don't call my name, Roberto

yo miraba a Alice mientras mor a de la risa, y ella cantaba & bailaba. aunque fueramos totalmente lo contrario Alice me ca a muy bien. llegamos a mi casa y vi un coche aparcado de color negro , no reconoc el coche por lo que mire curiosa. Alice no se dio cuenta de nada y solo se limit a decir...

"Vaya...que enorme casa Bella"

Entramos a la casa y en la sala sent la voz de un hombre, que no sab a quien era con la de mi padre.

"Entonces en jueves por la tarde estar aqu Sr. Swan" dijo la voz desconocida.

"Claro, el Jueves lo espero.." Esa era la voz de Charlie. Me impresion el rostro de Alice, era como si conociera la voz del caballero desconocido, tom a Alice por el brazo y entramos a la sala cuando vi a mi padre con un caballero de aspecto j ven, cabello r bio y piel p lida.

"Pap ..?!" Habl Alice sorprendida.

"Alice? Que haces aqu ?" el Caballero la mir sin entender mucho.

_**Hola Chicas Aquí les dejo el primer capítulo de este Fic! :D Espero que les aya Gustado! n_n & Por Favor dejen sus opiniones! Yo tomaré todas las opiniones de buena forma para ir mejorando cada capítulo ñ.ñ **_

_**Actualizaré el viernes por la noche! ;)**_

_**Las quiere...**_

_**Kisha'Cullen.**_


End file.
